Queen Azshara
Were you looking for information on the Azshara region of eastern Kalimdor? Naga (formerly Highborne Night elf) | character = Sorcerer, Wizard (WRPG),Shadows & Light, pg. 75. Mage (WoWRPG),World of Warcraft Conversion Document, pg. 12. Priestess of the tides (presumed) | affiliation = Old Gods (presumed), Quel'dorei, formerly the Burning Legion | faction = Neutral | occupation = Empress of Nazjatar, former Queen of the Kaldorei, former Ruler of the Kaldorei, former Sorceress-Queen of Kalimdor | status = Active, Eternal | location = Nazjatar | relatives = | alignment = Chaotic evilShadows & Light, pg. 75. }} Queen Azshara was the beloved ruler of the kaldorei ten thousand years ago, and is the current ruler of the monstrous naga. Entrancingly beautiful and beloved by her people, Azshara began a descent into madness when she was corrupted by the Dark Titan Sargeras, master of the Burning Legion. After her defeat at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, and the Great Sundering that sent her and much of her Highborne into the depths of the sea, Azshara was transformed into the Empress of Nazjatar — progenitor of the serpentine naga. Azshara is the greatest mortal mage ever to live. In fact she may no longer be mortal. Biography Azshara was widely considered the most beautiful of night elves and swiftly became the most beloved monarch in night elf history; such was the people's love that the capital was renamed "Glory of Azshara" (Darnassian: Zin-Azshari). Azshara was adored by all kaldorei, but she reserved her love only for her Highborne, the corrupt noble elite, who were hated among the jealous masses, for amongst the Highborne were some of the most powerful practitioners of magic. The Well of Eternity had always been the central part of the night elves' life and culture, its magical forces emanating throughout and influencing all life, but the obsessive Highborne, spurred on by Azshara, began to delve into the magics of the well more deeply, too deeply. One day, the queen was approached by her most trusted advisor, Counselor Xavius, who approached her with an idea of using the power of the Well of Eternity to cleanse the world, and make it perfect in her eyes. Their meddling with immense magic, however, drew the eye of an interested observer: Sargeras. Seeking to unleash his Burning Legion upon Azeroth, the Dark Titan entranced Xavius, pulling him under his power, following quickly with most of the Highborne and eventually Azshara herself. Xavius helped the queen communicate with Sargeras, whom she told of her desire to cleanse the world of the lesser races. Sargeras tricked the queen into making a portal from which was launched the first invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion, an event which is now known as the War of the Ancients. The Burning Legion's first attack on the world of Azeroth was located at Zin-Azshari, the capital city of the ancient night elf civilization. The Burning Legion, spearheaded by Hakkar and Mannoroth, quickly decimated Zin-Azshari with no mercy, killing all that stood in their path. The second most powerful and populated city in the night elf empire, Suramar, was next in line to taste the fires of the Burning Legion. Thousands of night elves were slaughtered as the dark Highborne stood safely atop their walls and Azshara laughed at the deaths of her kind. "Azshara help us!" "For Azshara!" "Run Azshara!" were among the few battle roars emanating from the chaos, but Azshara just looked away and knew that her peoples' deaths were necessary so she could be the matriarch of a new perfect world that would be shaped after her own vision. Eventually a resistance was formed, but Azshara paid no attention to their efforts. Sargeras dispatched three of his most dangerous minions to do his bidding: Hakkar the Houndmaster, Mannoroth the Destructor and finally Archimonde the Defiler. All three commanded and watched over the Legion and would have prevailed had it not been for the efforts of three night elves: Malfurion Stormrage the druid, Illidan Stormrage the sorcerer (twin to Malfurion), and Tyrande Whisperwind the priestess (beloved of both brothers), and three heroes from far into the future: a dragonmage in elf form, a skilled human wizard, and a seasoned orc warrior. When the portal to the other realm was almost open, the combined force of the night elves and their allies from the future (see War of the Ancients) charged in to destroy it. Irritated by the lack of order, Azshara approached Mannoroth and demanded an explanation. Enraged by both his own failure and the questions asked by the Queen, he wanted to rip her head off, but quickly saw the error of his ways when he realized that Azshara kept inside her a power to which only Sargeras, Kil'jaeden and Archimonde would prove superior. Azshara forgave him that mistake and urged him on to allow Sargeras entrance to Kalimdor. Not much later, the portal was destroyed and the Sundering was upon Kalimdor. Realizing that Sargeras would not be coming, she decided not to tell her handmaidens and most loyal followers. When the black waters of the Well of Eternity poured into the palace, she created a magical shield that would protect her and the remaining Highborne from drowning. It was at that time that a voice in her head whispered of an escape: "There is a way...there is a way...you will become more than you ever were...more than you ever were...we can help...we can help...You will be more than you have ever been...and when the time comes, for what we grant you...you will serve us well..." Her spell collapsed but as the Well filled her lungs she did not drown. She instead expanded with hate and rage, becoming a massive monstrosity, reflecting the wickedness and malice that had always hidden within her core. Modern day . Maiev Shadowsong notices that she looks like a night elf but has a snake-like tail.]] ]] Some say that Azshara has become an Ancient and lurks beneath the waves, biding her time to reclaim her worldly power. They claim that Queen Azshara was not drowned, but transformed into a hideous aquatic thing who will someday lead her accursed followers to retake the surface world. Queen Azshara, her handmaidens, and many Highborne sunk into the sea. The Old Gods chose Azshara as another useful tool and transformed her, her Highborne, and her Handmaidens into Naga. The mighty Queen Azshara still lives and rules the naga. Once she awoke at the bottom of the sea, she ordered a palace built to rival her home in Azshara. After the sundering of the world, however, and for the thousands of years since, Queen Azshara lives still, in the vast city of Nazjatar at the bottom of a deep ocean trench. She has embraced the power of the naga, grown in size, and possesses many tentacles bedecked in jewels and items of power. She plots her revenge on the treacherous Night Elves, biding her time until the growing might of the naga can be brought to bear. Living under the sea, she has become queen of the naga. In her new form, Azshara stands over twenty feet in height and moves her scale covered body on five slithering, octopus-like tentacles. Four arms now extend from the torso, with two hands holding javelins of dark polished wood and gold-leafed tips. Like her Sea Witches, Azshara's head is crowned by writhing serpents. Despite her monstrosity, her face still possesses the same elven beauty she always had. The naga serve Azshara without question. Most naga live in Nazjatar, their capital city. This city is built into a massive abyssal sea trench in the ocean floor, and houses Azshara’s imperial palace. When Azshara finally decided to make the naga’s existence known, she sent Lady Vashj to establish contact with the surface dwellers. She yet seeks revenge against the night elves who defeated her, slowly readying her naga subjects in Nazjatar to show their might to all of Azeroth. The world grows wary of what the changed Queen Azshara may attempt in the coming future. It remains to be seen if Queen Azshara might still be found among the naga. The Warcraft Encyclopedia http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/330.xml leaves Azshara's fate unknown; referencing the fact that some think she might not have survived, and the naga merely worship her memory, see flavor lore. Dark factions confirms that she is alive, mutated into a terrible demigod. The confirm text of cites that at least some night elves believe that she is in fact dead. "The Queen has long since passed." However, Veehja claims that Azshara imprisoned Leviroth a mere five hundred years ago , indicating that the night elves might be misinformed. Appearance The creature moves on five slithering, octopus-like tentacles, its massive round and bulbous body shifting constantly. A humanoid torso covered in thick scales rises from the body, the creature reaching at least 20 feet in height. Four arms extend from the torso, with two hands holding javelins of dark polished wood and gold-leafed tips. Despite the monstrosity of its body, the creature’s face still possesses an otherworldly, feminine, almost elven beauty. Snakes writhe about her head, serving as her hair and as further eyes. A cruel smile plays across her lips, as though she is deciding whether to play with her enemies a moment longer or simply destroy them now. In World of Warcraft, statues of the queen depict her as any other female naga. These are most likely stylized representations, and not accurate representations of her appearance. In World of Warcraft Statues of Azshara appear frequently throughout Azeroth, usually in ruins inhabited by her Naga. Cataclysm Strong-willed, manipulative, and incomparably beautiful, Azshara possessed far more magical talent than almost any other night elf in her time. Ten thousand years ago, she and the other Highborne brought Azeroth dangerously close to complete destruction when their meddling with arcane magic caught the attention of the Great Enemy, Sargeras. Corrupted by the influence of the fallen titan, Azshara set in motion a plan to bring the Burning Legion to Azeroth, a plan that caused the War of the Ancients and the Great Sundering of Azeroth. Beautiful, cruel Azshara was swallowed by the seas, never to be seen again… or so it was believed. The naga revere Azshara as a demigod, one who is still very much alive. How she could have survived the Sundering, and at what cost, remain mysteries that not many would dare to probe.''http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/features/lore.html Azshara was expected to make an appearance as a major enemy in the upcoming expansion ''World of Warcraft:Cataclysm, due to the fact that it was believed a significant portion of the third expansion would deal with the Maelstrom. However, in the Q&A section of the "World of Warcraft Raids and Dungeons" panel at the 2009 Blizzcon convention, game designer Tom Chilton confirmed that appearances by Queen Azshara and the city of Nazjatar were not intended to be part of this expansion, although her Naga would make an appearance in the new leveling zone, the Sunken City of Vashj'ir. It is likely that Azshara may be being saved for a future expansion. The fact that she is featured on the official Cataclysm site seems to indicate that even though she may not be physically present, her manipulations may have dire effects on Azeroth, or that she may at least play a large role in the Sunken City of Vashj'ir. But it is said she will have a starring role in a future expansion. Personality and Powers Azshara was extremely charismatic. Her physical and mental appeal were such that virtually noone noticed her more negative qualities. The vast majority of her servitors were willing to go to any means to elevate themselves in her eyes, even at the cost of their own lives. When Sargeras was contacted Azshara was elated, thinking she had finally found a mate worthy of her. Azshara is known to have used Sorcery to increase her appeal, as proved when Illidan detected her spell shortly after recieving his new eyes. Xavius, who considered himself above her charms, was, in fact, completely enamored. Azshara was certainly powerful enough to do so. Mannoroth discovered, to his chagrin, that Azshara was far more powerful than he, and that only Archimonde and Sargeras could've matched her. Javelins of Suramar Javelins of Suramar were wielded by Azshara in the Eternal Palace, and she wields them still in Nazjatar as queen of the naga. Each Javelin of Suramar is a 2-foot shaft of dark, polished wood with one end tapering to a point and clad in goldleafed steel. Titles and epithets * Daughter of the Moon * The Light of Lights * Light of a Thousand Moons * Cherished Heart of the People * Glory of Our People * Radiance of the Moon * Flower of Life * Vision of Perfection (Several of these are specific to night elven civilization, so any names referencing the moon are probably no longer used.) Memorable quotes * "There has only ever been, only ever will be... one Azshara." * "To fully prepare for a world of perfection, all the imperfect must be swept away." * "Sacrifices are always required in the name of glorious pursuits." * "What is Elune to the great Sargeras?" * "Dear Kur'talos... I always thought him my most cherished servant, and this is how he rewards me. I've decided that Lord Ravencrest has displeased me, Varo'then. Can you remedy that?" Gallery Image:Azshara_portal.jpg‎|Azshara looks on as the portal is prepared for the coming of Sargeras. (fanart) See also * War of the Ancients * Server:Azshara :* See: Realm names and their place in Warcraft lore. References External links * WoWInsider Lore summary es:Reina Azshara fr:Reine Azshara Category:Highborne Category:Naga Category:Mages Category:Major characters Category:Demigods Category:Warcraft: War of the Ancients Trilogy characters Category:Outsiders